The Odd Couple
by Web Writer Witch
Summary: This is a story about a very odd couple at Hogwarts... Sexual Content Implied
1. The Odd Couple

The Odd Couple  
  
  
"Good morning, Severus." Professor Trelawney seemed to float into the Great Hall, greeting him.  
  
"Sybill," he replied gloomily, without even looking up from his plate. "Nice to see you out of your tower."  
  
"Yes, well, there was such great karma about because of Halloween, I decided to share some. Until of course evil falls upon the feast tonight. The way the moons of Jupiter are aligned means a horrible death for Leos."  
  
Professor McGonagall sat quietly, sipping her hot tea, then rolled her greyish eyes in the back of her head. "That's nice Sybill."  
  
Trelawney turned her back to McGonagall, and her focus more on Snape. "You are going to the feast tonight, aren't you Severus?" Her already large eyes seemed to grow even larger in the anticipation of his answer.  
  
"I don't know Sybill... I mean, I AM a Leo." Severus grinned slightly, and sipped from his goblet. A small, stifled, snort could be heard coming from McGonagall's seat.  
  
Trelawney blushed slightly, her cheeks hot from embarrassment. "Well, surely you can make it tonight, though."  
  
"We'll see." Snape rose to his feet, and headed for the door to his classroom.  
  
Trelawney waved to him like a young school girl with a slight crush. "See you there then!"  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Albus, I must say, this food is delicious!" Minerva McGonagall took another bite of her pudding.  
  
Trelawney nodded her head in agreement as she folded her arms across her chest. "But there's still something evil in the air tonight."  
  
As soon as she finished her sentence, Trelawney's large bug eyes caught the sight of Professor Snape walking through the Great Hall doors.  
  
"Please excuse my absence, but these has been a problem with one of my students who accidentally drank the wrong potion and shrunk his head." Snape pulled a chair from the teacher's table and sat next to Trelawney.  
  
Trelawney's eyes lit up as Snape took a bite of steak from his already filling plate. "So glad you could make it, Severus."  
  
McGonagall rose an eyebrow towards Trelawney and patted the corner of her mouth with her napkin. Dumbledore just smiled, eye's twinkling.  
  
"Please, have more wine, Severus!" Trelawney exclaimed, pouring his goblet full to the brim. She grinned maliciously as he drank it down in one gulp.  
  
"Er... thanks, Sybill..." he choked out as she filled the cup up once more. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to get me drunk." Snape casually brushed back his hair on his head with one hand.  
  
"Oh, don't be silly, Severus. You know I'd never do a thing like that!" Sybill's face flushed a bright red as she stroked the wine bottle in one hand.  
  
As the night drowned on, Trelawney kept up her little games with Snape as he got more and more light headed. 'You really do need to relax more, Severus,' was Trelawney's motto for the night. Before long, student's had started exiting the Great Hall and going to their respective houses for the night.   
  
McGonagall finally rose from her seat, pushing her plate in front of her. "Well, I for one have had enough for tonight." She glared at Trelawney who was practically hanging off of Snape. "I bid you all a good night." She nodded her head slowly, then reached up to push her falling glasses back on her nose. She turned hastily after glancing back at Snape, her long, green robe swishing behind her, and went out the door to her room.  
  
Dumbledore smiled once more at Trelawney and Snape. "Well, I better be off too, ya know. Long day tomorrow. I suggest the same for you two." His eyes twinkled more brightly than ever as he rose to his feet and exited the same way McGonagall had done.  
  
"Well," Trelawney said, sighing. "I guess it's now just you and me."  
  
Snape rose an eyebrow and turned to look around the huge room. He'd been so preoccupied, he hadn't even noticed that all the students and teachers had left. "Guess so." He yawned slightly, and glanced at the small clock hanging on the wall just above him. "I think it's time to turn in myself."  
  
Trelawney reached over and grabbed Snape's robes as he started to leave. "Severus, can I ask you something?"  
  
Snape turned back to look into Trelawney's eyes. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead." He hiccuped a few times after that, and belched loudly. "Err... sorry bout that."  
  
"Um... quite all right. Anyway, I was going to ask you if-- if you ever get--lonely at night." Trelawney drank from her goblet, as trying to avoid eye contact.  
  
"Well, sure I do. In fact, I've never been lonelier than right now at this very moment." He took his hand and laid it out flat onto hers.  
  
She blushed again and they both rose from their seats together. And so they walked, hand in hand outside the Great Hall, down into Snape's bedroom quarters.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Odd Couple 2

The Odd Couple 2  
  
Severus Snape let out a huge yawn as he picked up his mail that his owl, Wingred, had left him. As he fumbled through them, one letter in particular caught his eye. His name had been written on the outside envelope using blood-red ink.  
  
He blinked for a moment, then it finally hit him who the letter had come from. "Sybill," he said bluntly, as he peeled open the envelope and unfolded the dark, red stationary. The same astrological signs also rotated on the letter itself.  
  
Dear Severus,  
We need to talk about what happened on   
Halloween night. Meet me outside in the east   
wing of the courtyard tonight at 8. Please do not be late.  
  
-Sybill  
  
Snape sighed heavily as he threw the letter onto his small coffee table. There were some parts of that night a little fuzzy to him. But he could still remember the basic aspect pretty clearly. A small suspicion crept into his mind. "Surely its not..." he thought outloud. He instantly shuttered at the thought and walked on into his bathroom to change.  
  
Snape's day continued on with his usual classes and crabbiness. He awarded Slytherin 20 points, while at the same time, taking 50 from Gryffindor. When eight o'clock finally rolled around, he was already outside waiting.  
  
Snape jumped slightly as a small, warn hand fell lightly upon his shoulder. He spun around quickly. "Oh, hello Sybill."  
  
"Snape," she said, in almost a whisper. She fell to a small wooden bench, gazing up at the newly arrived stars. "It's going to be a beautiful night."  
  
Snape looked up and shrugged. There was a long pause until Snape finally spoke.  
  
"It got weird, didn't it?"  
  
"You never sent an owl." She rose her head to get eye contact with Snape.  
  
"Sybill, I didn't know what I was doing that night. I had a little too mush to drink and it affected my better judgment." Snape fumbled his hands together, nervousness getting the better of him.  
  
"Well, either way, there's something I have to tell you." She lowered her head, her voice hardly a whisper. "I'm late."  
  
Snape shook his head. "No, Sybill. You're right on time."  
  
Trelawney rolled her eyes and lowered her head even more, though her eyes still fixed straight on him. "No... I'm laaaattte," she drowned out, her eyebrows rose slightly, as if giving him a hint.  
  
Snape hesitated for a moment. "Oh... OH!" He shook his head vigorously. "Are you sure?"  
  
Trelawney sighed heavily and looked towards the now pitch black sky. "I've seen it in the stars. They never lie."  
  
Snape fell to the bench in utter disbelief. It had been nearly fifteen minutes of complete silence before Snape finally blinked. "How...late...are you?"  
  
"Well, since Halloween was the only night we were together, I'd say I'm a month into it." She gently patted her her stomach.  
  
Confusion and disbelief flew across Snape's face. His mind was cloudy of the past and future events. "Boy or girl... What will we name it... How will we take care of it..." Random thoughts jumbled around his mind, when suddenly a rustling noise came from the bushes nearby. Someone had been spying.  
  
Snape jumped up from his seat and pulled his wand immediatly out of his robe. "Show yourself, or face the consequences!" he shouted, leaving behind a stunned Trelawney.  
  
When there was no answer, Snape edged towards the bushes very slowly and cautiously. He peered over the hedges and searched all around, but there was no one there. Snape gave up out of frustration and spun back around to Trelawney. But what he didn't notice was there was a small, acid green beetle scurrying out of the bushes.  
  
"Well, I say we head in for the night. There's a lot of things we need to think about...alone." Snape helped Trelawney off the bench and they both turned to go separate ways.  
  
"Er...Sybill! Wait!" Snape spun around, catching the cuff of her sleeve. "Please don't tell anyone. Just yet anyway."  
  
Sybill nodded, understanding what he meant. "Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
* * *  
  
"What's with him?" Ron whispered behind his hand to Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Search me. He's just so... quiet and jumpy today. More so than usual, anyway."  
  
Snape looked up from his Mohagany des, eyes glaring at Harry and Ron. "Talking without permission? Ten points from Gryffindor." He smirked at his own cleaverness and continued reading while his class sat quietly, working on problems out of there books.   
  
Without warning, the beel rang, signaling lunch. Snape lept out of his seat and was the first one out of the door. He raced up the stairs as fast as e could into the Great Hall, but instead of stopping, he turned and raced up another flight of stairs leading all the way to the top of the North Tower.  
  
"Slow down, and fight like a man!" Sir Cadagan yelled out as Snape blew past him.  
  
Snape ignored the painting and kept running until he got to Trelwaney's trap door. He reached up, and pulled open the door, and climbed in.  
  
"Severus! What are you doing up here?" Sybill jumped back in surprise from the intruder.  
  
Usually, Snape would have made some rude comment about how she was a psycic, she should already know, but today, he refrained, and walked briskly up to her. "Clark."  
  
"Excuse me?" She arched her right eyebrow and stared right through him.  
  
"For a baby name. I've found this book of them and--"  
  
Trelawney through up her hands to cut him off short. "But we don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet!"  
  
"I've got that covered too. Annabelle," he boasted proudly.  
  
Trelawney wrinkled up her now. "We'll discuss it later on..."  
  
Snape frowned. "Well, I guess I'll go then." He hesitated for a minute, then finally leaned down and kissed Trelawney. She turned bright red as he pet her stomach.  
  
"Good-bye, Severus," Trelawney yelled after him as he turned and left.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Snape sat quietly at the teacher's table when a hundred or more owls flew om carrying their daily mail. Snape looked up just in time to see Wingred swoop over his head.  
  
"Hey! Come you!" Snape reached up and writed the Daily Prophet newspaper from Wingred's leg. As the owl flew off in a great ruch, Snape started flipping through the paper when a certain article caught his eye. His mouth flew open and eyes widened to their greatest extreme.  
  
NAUGHTY BUSINESS GOING ON AT HOGWARTS  
  
It has come to my attention that students aren't the only people getting busy at Hogarts. I have found out through unnamed sources, that a one, Sybil Trelawney is going to have a baby with one, Severus Snape. Does this really need to be the lesson that the students learn here at school? I for one think not. This behavior proved not only to be immoral and unjust, but also unconstitutional under Hogwart's law. How long will we let these charades keep going? You're the ones to decide.  
  
By then, the whole school, students and teachers alike, were staring straight at Snape, boaring holes through his skull. Snape coughed nervously and cleared his throat. "You all don't actually believe this woman, do you?" His voice echoed throughout the hall. People finally realized that this was probably rubish by Rita, and went back to their breakfast. Snape, relieved that they believed him, rushed out of the Great Hall as fast as he could, up into the North Tower.  
  
"Sybill! Have you--"  
  
She stated to nod, slowly. "Yes, I've already read it." Her eyes were red and blotchy underneath her thick glasses. "And that's not the worst of our problems."  
  
Snape finally drpoped the newspaper on the floow and rushed to her side. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"  
  
A small tear rolled down her cheek as she finally fought up enough courage. "I'm not pregnant."  
  
"Oh," he said, rather short.  
  
"All you can say is 'oh'? I just told you I'm not haveing your child and all you say is 'oh'." Trelawney threw her hands up in disbelief.   
  
He paused for a minute, trying to think how to phrase his words.  
  
"Well?" asked Trelawney.  
  
"Er..." Snape rubbed his forehead hard, then his hand slid down his face. "I've sorta been seeing Minerva, too."  
  
At the sound of her name, Minerva rushed into the room.  
  
Trelawney stumbled backwards. "Minerva! What are you doing up here?"  
  
McGonagall placed her hands on her hips in sort of a heroic fashion. "Taking back what is rightfully mine!" She pulled out her wand and yelled, "Accio Snape!" Snape rose off the ground abd straight to McGonagall's side. "What you two had was only a one night fling. What we have lasts forever." With that she took Snape's arm and pulled him out the door.  
  
Snape spun around, holing the doorframe with his free hand and mouthed, "Help me!" to Sybill.  
  
McGonagall gave a hard jerk and Snape let go of the door and was led down the corridor.  
  
  
  
That's what might have happened. But what about this?  
  
  
"Sybill! Have you--"  
  
"Yes, I read it," she almost snapped. Her glasses seemed a bit fogged up and there were red blotches around her eyes, as though she'd been crying. Snape looked startled at the harshness of her voice.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" he asked.  
  
"Be fired, I suppose," she replied bitterly. "You know Dumbledore is a lineant man, but if Cornelius Fudge gets his say, we'll both be kicked out."  
  
He mulled this over for a moment before coming to a decision. "They can't do a thing to us if we were to marry," he said bluntly. Snape could be mean, but he was at least honorable.  
  
"Severus Snape, was that a proposal?" Sybill asked, raising her eyebrows slightle. He flushed and nodded silently. "Then I accept."  
  
So they got married, kept their jobs, and had many children.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
